Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damper and, more particularly, to a damper suitably used as a shock absorber or front fork on the suspension of a bicycle, motorcycle, automobile or other vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Dampers (shock absorbers, MacPherson struts, front forks, etc.) for controlling vehicle body motion and handling characteristics during vehicle travel over uneven surface are well-known in the art. Dampers typically comprise a closed hydraulic cylinder with an internal piston connected to a central piston rod, which reciprocates within the cylinder to produce damping forces.
As is well known in the art, the damping forces created by a damper have a major influence on the overall dynamic performance of a vehicle. A wide range of dynamic conditions are encountered during typical vehicle motion over various surfaces and terrain features. For example, these features and conditions include large and small bumps, sharp-edged bumps and round-edged bumps, close-spaced bumps and widespaced bumps, stutter bumps and gradual undulating bumps, and so forth. In addition, conditions include vehicle acceleration and deceleration modes, uphill and downhill travel modes, as well as turning modes.
Besides the factors noted above, different operators of a specific vehicle traversing identical terrain features often prefer significantly different damping characteristics. This is especially true for light-weight vehicles, such as bicycles or motorcycles, where rider weight can be a major portion of total weight, and where rider “style” or “technique” can have a significant influence on overall suspension performance.